This invention relates to the construction and geometric form of sectional elements and sectional modules, to the combination of these elements and modules with coating materials and functional layers and/or functional elements, and to the uses of elements, modules and combinations of this type.
The sectional elements, sectional modules and combinations of these elements and modules with coating materials and functional layers and/or functional elements according to the invention are used in particular for the directional conveying of flowable media with the occurrence of an exchange of energy and/or matter from a flowing material to a flowing material and/or between a flowing material and a surrounding material and optionally also to media adjacent thereto. In uses of this type, sectional elements and sectional modules according to the invention are generally employed in a composite comprising a plurality of identical sectional elements or sectional modules or in mixed combinations of elements and/or modules of this type. In the use according to the invention of corresponding sectional elements and sectional modules, the external walls, etc., of buildings, in the region above the top edge of the ground between the supporting and weather-protection shells and in the region below the top edge of the ground between the supporting shell and the adjoining ground, can be provided with a harmonisation flow which communicates with the external air in such a way that air-conditioning of the building is effected which is both comfortable and user-friendly and which is inexpensive and is matched to daily and yearly atmospheric conditions. Moreover, this harmonisation flow results in the equilibration of the building structure of the building as a result of the homogenisation of the temperature of the structure and of the regulation of the moisture balance.
It is known that flowable media can be conveyed directionally, and free from leaks to a greater or lesser extent, by means of sectional elements and modules which are formed in the shape of channels. It is also known that an exchange of energy, particularly an exchange of thermal energy from a flowing material to a flowing material and/or between a flowing material and a surrounding material and optionally also to media adjacent thereto, occurs on the flow of media through corresponding elements or modules (the principle of the heat exchanger). Furthermore, it is known that elements or modules of this type can be provided, as a whole or in parts thereof, with functional layers, e.g. with thermally insulating layers, which restrict the exchange of energy described above and which optionally even substantially suppress it. In addition, it is known that corresponding elements and modules can be provided with coatings, e.g. for the purpose of protecting them from corrosion and/or wear. Wear-protection layers, particularly when they are designed to be replaceable, constitute one example of the fact that a desired or undesired exchange of matter can occur between a flowing material and a surrounding material, in addition to a desired or undesired exchange of energy. As is known, an exchange of matter between a flowing material and a surrounding material can also occur on the path of diffusion via the delimiting walls of the flow channels. It is also known that the known elements and modules described above can be provided with ingresses and penetrations, e.g. for the purpose of feeding and discharging flowing material, for the purposes of storage, removal, measurement or regulation or for another type of effect on a flowing material. The use over large surface areas of sectional elements comprising a bonded-in functional or insulating layer and integrated flow guidance channels for the purpose of providing background ventilation of facades is known in building construction. Given that the atmospheric conditions are appropriate, this results in an exchange of both thermal energy and of matter in the form of water vapour between the surrounding material and the background ventilation flow which is supplied from the surrounding air.